To conduct the energy generated in wind turbines, as well as for other operational purposes such as control, monitoring and the like, strand elements, such as power transmission cables, hoses, pipes and/or conduits for control or for communication purposes extending between the nacelle and the tower, have to be reliably attached to corresponding carrier structures, especially on the tower segments. Devices of the type mentioned are disclosed by way of example in the relevant prior art including DE10 2010 032 686 A1 and DE 10 2012 017 463 A1. For doing so, the retaining bodies can be arranged adjoining one another in a straight-line sequential arrangement, as is the case with the solution known from DE 10 2010 032 686 A1, or can be arranged successively in one along a partial arc or a circular arc, wherein the openings of the retaining bodies forming the bearing of the strand elements are located radially on the outside. In the known devices, the pressure parts of the closures provided for closing the openings of the retaining bodies are loaded by a spring pack to exert a retaining force on the strand elements located in the bearing. To ensure a secure fixation of the strand elements, retaining forces of about 200 N to 400 N are required for use in wind turbines, where the heavy cable weights must be manageable. In the process of closing the openings of the retaining bodies correspondingly high closing forces have to be overcome, resulting in the actuation of the known devices being relatively cumbersome and accordingly time-consuming for the operator.